The embodiments herein relate generally to cigarettes for use with herbal products or tobacco.
Individuals often roll their own cigarettes to smoke tobacco or herbs. Rolling paper is rolled into a tubular member to store the smoking material. A filter may be rolled and/or folded and placed within an end of the tubular member. The tubular member is filled with the smoking material to finish the cigarette. The advantages of rolling cigarettes at home instead of purchasing pre-made products allow users to customize the cigarette to better suit their needs and reduce overall costs.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,773, the process of rolling cigarettes by hand is difficult and requires patience, steady hands and dexterity. Individuals who are handicapped or suffer from ailments such as arthritis may not be able to perform these tasks. In addition, the process of rolling paper and/or filters manually by hand is time consuming and likely to result in cigarettes that are untidy and/or asymmetric, which detracts from the smoking experience and/or renders the cigarettes unusable.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a rolling apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which permits a user to assemble a higher quality rolled cigarette with enhanced efficiency.